


Zauber der Weihnacht

by greenwhitebobo



Category: British Actor RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, The Hobbit RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: Orlando verbringt Weihnachten nach langer Zeit wieder mit all den Menschen, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuten – und trifft in einem besonderen Menschen auf einen "Engel", der ihm den rechten Weg weist.
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Original Female Character(s)





	Zauber der Weihnacht

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser,  
> dies ist eine meiner älteren Geschichten (Anno 2007 oder 2008, wenn ich mich nicht irre), ich lade sie aber hoch, weil sie so schön in die Vorweihnachtszeit passt.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Zauber der Weihnacht

  
  
Ungeduldig trommelte ich mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad. Die letzte Ampel, dann nur noch zweimal abbiegen und ich war endlich wieder zu Hause. Die Fahrt durch die verschneiten Straßen von Canterbury hatte länger gedauert, als geplant und ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten, wieder mit all den Menschen beisammen zu sein, die Weihnachten in meiner Kindheit und Jugend immer zu etwas Besonderem gemacht hatten.  
  
Unser Haus war nie leer. Wir feierten nicht nur mit der Familie, sondern auch mit unseren Nachbarn. Nachmittags liefen wir Kinder, gestärkt durch die Kekse meiner Grandma und den Punsch meiner Mum, durchs Haus oder veranstalteten auf dem nahe gelegenen Hügel ausschweifende Schneeballschlachten. Natürlich gewannen die Jungs grundsätzlich gegen die Mädchen.  
Für mich gab es nichts Besseres, als um den geschmückten Baum zu sitzen und den Weihnachtsgeschichten der Erwachsenen zu lauschen. Ich glaube, damals war es mir auch noch nicht peinlich, bei den Weihnachtsliedern laut mitzusingen. Das kam erst ein paar Jahre später.  
Und jedes Jahr kam zum Abendessen ein Truthahn auf den Tisch. Uns war nicht wirklich bewusst, wie sehr dieser Truthahn zu unserem Weihnachtsfest gehörte, bis meine Mum ein Jahr etwas Anderes auftischte. Wir hätten sie beinahe gelyncht. Sie konnte sich nur dadurch entschuldigen, dass bereits alle Truthähne ausverkauft waren und ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu improvisieren. Seitdem kauft sie ihn schon im September und friert ihn bis zum Fest ein.  
  
Hinter mir hupte ein Auto. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie die Ampel auf grün gesprungen war. Zufrieden lächelnd setzte ich meinen Weg durch die geschmückte Stadt fort. Wahrscheinlich waren schon alle anderen dort und warteten nur noch auf mich. Einige unserer Nachbarn hatte ich lange nicht gesehen; leider muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass mir gerade in den letzten Jahren zu oft etwas dazwischen gekommen war und ich so Weihnachten mehr oder weniger verpasst habe. Ich war nicht besonders stolz darauf, aber es war vermutlich etwas, das mein Beruf mit sich brachte.  
  
Ich hatte den Geruch von Tannengrün, Punsch und Kerzen schon förmlich in der Nase, als ich in unsere Straße einbog. Alles war still, niemand sonst war unterwegs. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und die dichten Flocken tanzten im Schein der geschmückten Häuser. Es war perfekt.  
Ich fuhr langsam und kam nicht umher, zumindest einen kurzen Blick in jedes Haus zu werfen. Hinter jedem Fenster sah ich vereinte Familien, Geschenke – und der Anblick des Essens ließ mir jetzt schon das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte mich dieser Anblick immer sehnsüchtig und fast ein wenig melancholisch werden lassen, weil er mich an das erinnerte, was mir fehlte. Doch jetzt gab es nur noch die Vorfreude auf meine Familie, meine Freunde und unser gemeinsames Weihnachten.  
  
Ich hatte noch nicht einmal den Motor abgeschaltet, da öffnete meine Mutter bereits die Tür. Wahrscheinlich lag ich mit meiner Vermutung, dass alles nur noch auf mich wartete, gar nicht so falsch. Ich stieg aus und öffnete die Tür für Sidi, der sofort aus dem Auto sprang und ins Haus lief.  
  
"Hi, Mum!", sie umarmte mich zur Begrüßung und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Leider konnte ich die Umarmung nicht erwidern, da ich zu bepackt mit Tüten und Taschen war. "Bin ich der Letzte?"  
  
"Nein, Laura ist noch nicht da, aber sie hatte schon gesagt, dass sie etwas später kommt", Mum musterte mich von oben bis unten. "Du siehst völlig verhungert aus!"  
  
"Ich habe extra die letzten Tage Diät gehalten, damit ich besonders viel von deinem Truthahn essen kann. Es gibt doch hoffentlich Truthahn, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich! Das Dilemma, das wir vor einigen Jahren hatten, war schlimm genug", sie winkte lachend ab. "Aber jetzt komm doch erst mal rein und sag allen Hallo."  
  
Mum zog die Tür hinter uns zu und verschwand sogleich wieder in der Küche. Samantha kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und beobachtete grinsend meinen Versuch, mich aus meinem Mantel zu schälen. "Brauchst du Hilfe, Brüderchen?"  
  
"Nein, es geht schon, danke", ich warf den Mantel auf die Treppe. Noch etwas, dass ich als kleiner Junge schon getan hatte und mir vermutlich nie abgewöhnen konnte. Außerdem amüsierte es mich zu sehr, wie Mum sich jedes Mal darüber aufregte.  
  
"Schön dich zu sehen, Orlando", der Klang ihrer Stimme verriet mir, dass etwas mit Sam nicht stimmte. Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sie mit festem Blick an, doch sie wandte sich ab.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Nichts. Ich meine…ich erzähle es dir später in Ruhe, okay?"  
  
"Bist du mit Tom hier?", ich hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass ich ihren Freund nicht besonders mochte. Doch Sam hatte mich gebeten, mich nicht in ihre Beziehung einzumischen, also kam ich ihrem Wunsch nach. Auch Mum mahnte mich immer wieder, dass Sam erwachsen war und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnte. Sie hatte Recht – trotzdem gefiel es mir nicht, wie Tom meine Schwester behandelte.  
  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Es freut dich sicher, das zu hören, nicht?"  
  
"Red keinen Blödsinn, Sam!", ich nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und dachte nach. Nicht unbedingt das, was man ein gelungenes Weihnachten nannte.  
  
Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als meine Mutter nach ihr rief, weil sie Hilfe mit der Füllung brauchte. "Ich erzähle es dir nachher", flüsterte sie und verschwand dann in der Küche.  
  
Seufzend nahm ich die Tüten mit den Geschenken wieder an mich und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer, wo ich mit viel Tamtam begrüßt wurde. Sofort wurde mir ein Glas mit Punsch gereicht und ich begann mich ernsthaft zu fragen, wie ich so dumm sein konnte, meinen Beruf in den letzten Jahren so sehr in den Vordergrund zu schieben.  
Hier war ich einfach nur Orlando Bloom, der Junge aus der Nachbarschaft und nicht Orlando Bloom, der Schauspieler. Natürlich interessierten sich die anderen auch für meine weiteren Karrierepläne (von denen ich selber noch nicht einmal genau wusste, wie die aussehen sollten), vorwiegend schienen sich jedoch alle zu freuen, mich zumindest mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
  
Ich wollte mich gerade setzen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sidi flitzte sofort unterm Tisch hervor. "Das wird bestimmt Laura sein!", Kathy, unsere Nachbarin wollte gerade aufspringen, um ihrer Tochter zu öffnen, aber da ich ohnehin gerade stand, beschwichtige ich sie, doch bitte sitzen zu bleiben. Manchmal kommt bei mir eben doch der Gentleman durch.  
  
Auch Laura hatte ich seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Mum hatte mir zwar erzählt, dass sie auch in London lebte, aber irgendwie hatte ich es nie auf die Reihe bekommen, sie anzurufen. Dabei war sie fast so etwas wie meine kleine Schwester, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie früher in mich verknallt war. Sie war sechs Jahre jünger als ich und Sam hatte früher gelegentlich auf sie aufgepasst, als Laura noch klein war.  
Das letzte Mal hatte ich sie gesehen, als ich über Weihnachten vom Dreh zum ersten Teil von 'Fluch der Karibik' freibekommen hatte, und der lag nun immerhin schon 5 Jahre zurück.  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür und Laura schlüpfte schnell ins Haus hinein. Inzwischen war ein ziemlich starker Wind aufgekommen, der den Schnee fast waagerecht durch die Luft wirbelte. Laura hatte ihr Gesicht in ihrem dicken Schal vergraben und schüttelte sich fröstelnd, als ich die Tür schloss.  
Ich nahm ihr die Jacke ab und warf sie neben meinen Mantel auf die Treppe, während sie sich aus ihrem Schal pellte. Dann sah sie zum ersten Mal auf, stutzte für einen Moment und warf im nächsten ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Überrascht taumelte ich einen Schritt zurück und konnte mich gerade noch am Treppengeländer festhalten.  
  
"Verdammt, Orlando, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du da bist! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen!", Laura lockerte ihre Umarmung ein wenig und gab mir so die Möglichkeit, sie anzusehen.  
Aus dem hübschen Mädchen von damals war eine wunderschöne Frau geworden, wie ich feststellte. Sie trug ihre hellbraunen Haare in einem lockigen Stufenschnitt, der ihren zarten Gesichtszügen einen perfekten Rahmen verschaffte. Auf ihren Lippen glänzte ein Pfirsichfarbenes Lipgloss, ihre blauen Augen hatte sie nur mit ein wenig Wimperntusche betont. Sie strich sich den schrägen Pony aus der Stirn. "Bist du fertig damit, mich anzustarren, Orli?"  
  
Ich grinste. Auf den Mund gefallen war sie noch nie und es hatte mir auch noch nie etwas ausgemacht, dass sie mich Orli nannte. "Es ist wirklich schon eine ganze Weile her…"  
  
"Wo hast du denn deine Haare gelassen? Beim letzten Mal hattest du so einen schönen Pferdeschwanz!"  
  
"Damals hast du mich aber ganz schön damit aufgezogen, dass meine Haare länger waren als deine", entgegnete ich.  
  
"Bist du allein hier?"  
  
"Von meinem Hund mal abgesehen, ja", ich lachte und kraulte Sidi hinter den Ohren. "Mit wem sollte ich denn sonst hier auftauchen?"  
  
"Na ja, man hört und liest ja so einiges…", Laura grinste verschwörerisch. "Tja, dann stellen wir uns mal den neugierigen Blicken und Fragen der anderen, was?"  
  
Kathy und Mum hatten immer gehofft, dass aus Laura und mir eines Tages mehr werden würde als nur Freunde, doch wahrscheinlich standen wir beide uns zu nahe, um es durch eine blöde Liebesgeschichte kaputt zu machen.  
Wir nahmen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa platz, was sofort wieder verschwörerische Blicke unter den anderen Anwesenden schürte. Sidi legte seinen Kopf auf meine Knie und sah mich aus großen Augen an – sogar er schien irgendetwas zwischen Laura und mir zu vermuten, denn so reagierte er für gewöhnlich nur, wenn er eifersüchtig war.  
  


* ~ *

  
  
Das Essen war wie immer köstlich, die Unterhaltung am Tisch gewohnt lautstark und ausgelassen. Nur Sam schien ein wenig abwesend. Ich schämte mich fast ein wenig dafür, dass ich sie in den letzten Stunden so wenig beachtet und nur Augen für Laura hatte, die mir am Tisch schräg gegenüber saß. Ihr Shirt im 60er-Jahre-Schnitt mit dem bunten Popart-Druck war wie geschaffen für sie und schmiegte sich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung an ihren Körper.  
  
"Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang durch unsere alte Heimat vor der Bescherung?", schlug Laura nach dem Essen vor und ich willigte ein.  
  
Der Wind hatte sich gelegt und es hatte aufgehört zu schneien. Die Nacht war überraschend klar, die Straßen immer noch wie ausgestorben. Das Läuten der Kirchenglocken zum abendlichen Gottesdienst drang an mein Ohr.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch, wie ich einmal mitten in der Nacht Schneebälle an dein Fenster geworfen habe, weil ich Angst vor dem Weihnachtsmann hatte?", fragte Laura plötzlich lachend in die Stille um uns und hakte ihren Arm bei mir ein.  
  
"Kein Wunder, du hattest in dem Jahr ganz schön was ausgefressen! Das war doch das Jahr, in dem du deine Jeans kaputt geschnitten hast, damit deine Mum mit dir in die Stadt fährt, um neue zu kaufen, oder?"  
  
"Ja, sie war nicht besonders glücklich, als sie es herausbekommen hat. Aber ich fand die alten so doof und kindisch."  
  
"Und deine Mutter kam am nächsten Morgen völlig aufgelöst zu uns, weil sie dachte, du seiest fortgelaufen!", ich lachte. "Ich werde nie ihr Gesicht vergessen, als du völlig verschlafen aus meinem Zimmer gekrochen kamst. Du warst dir keiner Schuld bewusst."  
  
Laura seufzte. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen Schneeball an ein Fenster geworfen?"  
  
Ich überlegte eine Weile. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ist sicher schon eine ganze Weile her."  
  
"Du bist so schnell erwachsen geworden, als du nach London gegangen bist, Orli. Manchmal vermisse ich den Jungen, der mir damals vorsichtig beigebracht hat, dass es gar keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt", sie blickte auf den Boden.  
  
"Ja, manchmal vermisse ich ihn auch."  
  
Plötzlich kicherte Laura, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich durch ein paar Büsche hindurch hinter ihr her. Dann blieb sie vor einer Lichtung stehen, und da war er: Unser Hügel. "Ich wette, du hattest fast vergessen, wo er ist, oder?", fragte Laura vorsichtig. Ich nickte. "Es ist zwar kein Fenster da, aber vielleicht können wir trotzdem mit einer Schneeballschlacht herausfinden, ob der Junge noch da ist…"  
  
"Du bist verrückt. Ich glaube, wir sollten lieber langsam–", begann ich, bekam aber sogleich eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Schnell vergrub ich beide Hände im Schnee und formte einen etwas missratenen Schneeball. Obwohl er nicht besonders ansehnlich war, würde er sicher seine Pflicht erfüllen. Laura rannte im Zick-Zack über die Lichtung, doch ich war schneller und erwischte sie im Nacken. Sie quiekte auf, als der kalte Schnee sich zwischen ihrem Schal und der Jacke ausbreitete. Sie fiel in den Schnee und lachte.  
  
"Ergibst du dich?", wollte ich herausfordernd wissen, den nächsten Schneeball bereits im Anschlag.  
  
"Niemals!", sie griff meinen Arm und ich fiel neben ihr in den Schnee. "Nicht, bevor ich das hier gemacht habe…", sie beugte sich über mich und ich sah sie fragend an. Langsam kam sie mir näher und ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich schloss die Augen und dachte für einen kurzen Moment krampfhaft nach, ob wir das hier tatsächlich tun sollten. Ich war mir immer so sicher gewesen, dass wirklich nicht mehr als Freundschaft zwischen uns war. Plötzlich wurden meine Überlegungen unterbrochen, als ich eine weitere Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht bekam, mit der Laura mich einseifte.  
  
Prustend öffnete ich die Augen, Laura saß neben mir und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. "Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich vorhatte?", fragte sie schließlich und sah mich aus großen Augen an.  
  
"Na warte, das kriegst du wieder!", ich beugte mich über sie und seifte sie in gleicher Weise ein bis sie um Erbarmen flehte.  
  
"Es tut gut."  
  
"Was, wenn ich dir eine Ladung Schnee verpasse?", ich grinste. "Na, wenn das so ist…", ich wollte gerade einen weiteren Schneeball formen, als sie mich zurückhielt.  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass der kleine Junge doch noch da ist", erklärte sie. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. "Na komm, lass uns zurückgehen. Die anderen fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben. Und außerdem bin ich neugierig, was meine Geschenke sind!"  
  
Ich stand auf und half Laura vom Boden hoch. Schweigend schlenderten wir Arm in Arm zurück nach Hause. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie sich dessen bewusst war, aber sie hatte mir bereits das beste Geschenk gemacht, das ich hätte erwarten können: Sie hatte mir nicht nur den kleinen Jungen in mir gezeigt, den ich in der letzten Zeit schon verloren geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte mich daran erinnert, wer ich damals einmal sein wollte – und wie weit ich davon entfernt war.  
  
  


Ende


End file.
